Candle
by Lu78
Summary: Martin needs some light. I don't own anyone or the song Candle on the water. It come courtesy of Disney's Pete's Dragon.


Title: Candle

Author: Lu

Rating: T

Summary: Martin needs some light in his life.

Disclaimer: I own now one. I also don't' own the song Candle in the Water. It came courtesy of the Disney film Pete's Dragon. Hope you like it. Please let me know.

_I'll be your candle on the water_

_My love for you will always burn_

_I know you're lost and drifting_

_But the clouds are lifting_

_Don't give up you'll have somewhere to turn_

Samantha watched as Martin struggled with all that had happened in his life. She had watched him struggle from a far and desperately wanted to go and help him but she wasn't sure if he would accept her help. She just knew that her being there, in his daily life would help him someway.

She couldn't help the feelings in her heart. She had thought when he split with her that she would be able to get over him but after months and months of being on her own it didn't happen. She was so in love with him.

_I'll be your candle on the water_

_'Till ev'ry wave is warm and bright_

_My soul is there beside you_

_Let this candle guide you_

_Soon you'll see a golden stream of light_

Stepping up to his front door was hard. Would he let her in? She really hoped he would. The last few days had been hard on them all but there was something about Martin's behaviour that really scared her. She had seen it before in a high school friend. Her friend, Hailey, had started hanging out with the wrong crowd and got caught up in drugs and had died from an overdose when she was just seventeen. It had been hard on Samantha and had sent her spiralling out of control. Just six months after it had happened Samantha had ran away from home and married who she thought was the love of her life.

The love of her life was on the other side of the door she was standing at right now. She just hoped that he would let her and let her help. She wanted to be the one to guide him to help. She wanted to be the one by his side when he sought help from his problem.

She had a strong feeling that he would push her away and he would be right too. She had pushed him away often enough but hopefully she would get the chance to prove her love for him.

_A cold and friendless tide has found you_

_Don't let the stormy darkness pull you down_

_I'll paint a ray of hope around you_

_Circling in the air_

_Lighted by a prayer_

Instead of knocking the door she used the key she still had from their dating days. She had forgotten to return it. In all honestly she had held onto it and a shirt of his as a reminder of what she threw away.

The apartment was in darkness. Stumbling towards the living area she tripped on something. Finally finding a lamp she turned it on to discover an empty wine bottle at her feet along with a few other. "Martin." Samantha cautiously called out.

She headed towards the bedroom where she received a shock. Martin was curled in a corner. He had his arms wrapped around his legs and was rocking. Samantha ran to him. "Martin, it's Samantha."

His eyes finally reached hers. When they did a light seemed to go off in them. "Help me."

"I promise I will." She wrapped her arms around him as he collapsed into them. "I will." She muttered over and over again.

_I'll be your candle on the water_

_This flame inside of me will grow_

_Keep holding on you'll make it_

_Here's my hand so take it_

_Look for me reaching out to show_

_As sure as rivers flow_

_I'll never let you go_

_I'll never let you go_

_I'll never let you go..._

One Year Later 

Samantha stood outside Martin's apartment door wondering whether to knock on the door or whether she should just go in. What if he didn't want to see her again? Just as she was about to knock the door opened to reveal a smiling Martin. "Hey beautiful."

She looked at him, not believing what he was saying. He had ignored her entirely for the last few days. "Hey." She cautiously answered.

He could see the glint in her eye that told him she wasn't sure about their relationship. "Come in and let me explain." He held the door open and let her enter.

The first thing she saw was the candle burning on his coffee table. The place looked so much brighter than it had a year previous. She slipped out of the jacket she wore. Martin indicated for her to sit on the sofa. He sat beside her and took her hadn't into his own. "Samantha, I feel like I have to let you know why I have behaved the way I have for the past few days."

"I'd say you do." Samantha retorted. She couldn't understand what had happened.

"A year ago you discovered me when I had reached rock bottom. I was at zero when you found me curled in a ball in a darkened room. From then on you stayed by my side and helped me up from there. I didn't know how to thank you. You had let me back into your life after I had been so mean to you. I had broken you heart but there you were by my side helping me get my life back in order and not mentioning it to anyone at work. These last few days I have realised how much I have relied on you and not thanked you for it. I couldn't work out how to thank you, which is why I have been so distant. So my only way is to tell you thank you." Martin squeezed her hand before continuing. "I don't know if you remember the film Pete's Dragon, but in it there is this one song called, _Candle on the water._ My mom and I used to watch the film all the time and recently I caught it again when it was on then television. The song reminded me so much of everything that you have done for me. Samantha you've been my candle. If there's something that this year has taught me is to keep my candle lit so I can see where I am to go. I hope that I can go wherever I end up with you."

Samantha sat stunned by his speech, but she caught onto his meaning. She wanted to be with him too. "I want that too Martin. Wherever you go I'll go too."

Wrapping her into his arms he knew that she was with him forever, it had taken them a while to get here but here they were. Leaning back into the sofa they lay in one another's arms and watched the flickering flame of the candle that represented so much in their lives.


End file.
